1. Field
Embodiments relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
As portable wireless appliances (including video cameras, portable telephones, and portable computers) tend to have reduced weight while incorporating more functions, much research has been conducted on secondary batteries which are used as the driving power source thereof. For example, secondary batteries may include nickel cadmium batteries, nickel hydrogen batteries, nickel zinc batteries, and lithium secondary batteries. Lithium secondary batteries may be widely used in the cutting-edge electronic appliance field because they can be recharged, they can be made in a compact size while having larger capacity, and they have high operating voltage and high energy density per unit weight.